tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Barnacle Boy Checks Out transcript
Scene 1: Outside Bikini Bottom/the Krusty Krab Squidward (from inside the Krusty Krab): "Well face it, he's 1 tough old comic book hero, he'll never go down without 1 single fight." Patrick (from inside the Krusty Krab): "Oh yeah? I bet you 29 dollars he's deceased." SpongeBob walks right into the Krusty Krab to see what's going on around here. Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Harold, Fred and Tom are watching Bikini Bottom News on television. SpongeBob: "Hey, you guys, what's going on around here?" Sandy: "It's about Mermaid Man's partner, Barnacle Boy, SpongeBob." SpongeBob: "Barnacle Boy?" Mr. Krabs: "There's been a serious accident, me boy." Perch Perkins: "Today has been a terrible event in Bikini Bottom when Mermaid Man's best friend for life and partner, Barnacle Boy had gone overboard on the Flying Dutchman's ghost pirate ship." SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune!" Bikini Bottom Citizen Number 1: "Where is he?!?" Bikini Bottom Citizen Number 2: "Where could he have gone off to?!?" Bikini Bottom Citizen Number 3: "He couldn't have gone off the deeper end!" Perch Perkins: "Barnacle Boy began his undersea comic book hero career with Mermaid Man in their younger years in their television series: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: the Great Adventure Quests. Young Mermaid Man: "Come, Barnacle Boy, there's evil afoot!" Perch Perkins: "He was also known as being annoyed by Mermaid Man grabbing his right ear." Mermaid Man: "Hey, Barnacle Boy, I got your ear." Barnacle Boy: "Will you cut that out?" Perch Perkins: "Barnacle Boy fought against so many undersea super villains over the past years with Mermaid Man, including Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, the Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug and Jumbo Shrimp." Sniffs Depressingly Cut to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fighting against the undersea super villains. Perch Perkins: "Now on to Mermaid Man at Shady Shoals Retirement Home." Mermaid Man: "I always respected Barnacle Boy, I always did, even though he's possibly deceased." Perch Perkins: "Well, that's all for this evening, and this is Perch Perkins reporting that Barnacle Boy is deceased at the age of 77." Mr. Krabs: "He was a brave undersea comic book hero." SpongeBob: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, this is just very depressing." Mr. Krabs: "I know it is, SpongeBob, but it's all part of the great mystery of life." SpongeBob: "Can we go down to the funeral and memorial service?" Mr. Krabs: "Of course we can go down to the funeral and memorial service, me boy, it'll be a bad idea not to go, after all, he resided his entire career with Mermaid Man at Shady Shoals Retirement Home." Patrick: "And plus they'll have all of the super good krabby dogs, so count me in." French Narrator: "12 miles later....." Scene 2: Bikini Bottom Church SpongeBob: "Now when we get inside the building, don't make any jokes, we're here to pay our tributes for him, that's all we're here to do." They all go inside the church building......... Mermaid Man: "What can I say about Barnacle Boy? he and I have been together as always for a very long period of time, but in death, I'll always remember everything about him." Reverend Jones: "Thanks for that eulogy, Mermaid Man, now, on to Nancy and her son, Timmy." Nancy: "I'm Nancy Suzy Fish, and I always liked Barnacle Boy along with Mermaid Man just as much as Timmy did, and he watched the television series, then he collected the action figures, comic books, video games and all sorts of merchandise." Timmy: "Can we go right now?" Nancy: "In 1 single minute, Timmy." Reverend Jones: "Well, enough of that, now let's all go on down to the potluck sit-down at the undersea mansion." SpongeBob: "Alright, finally." Scene 3: The undersea mansion Patrick: "Oh boy, hot diggity dog, I knew it, krabby dogs, my most absolute favorite." SpongeBob: "Wow, Patrick, I always knew they would have everything around here to remember Barnacle Boy by." Patrick: "They sure do, SpongeBob, they sure do." Mr. Krabs: "Come on, you 2, it's time for the official meeting." Meanwhile............ Peterson: "This cash and stuff will all go over to Nancy." Nancy: "Yes, finally!" Timmy: "Can we go back home right now?" Nancy: "I told you, Timmy, in 1 single minute." Peterson: "Oh, by the way, SpongeBob, you get to take home all of this wonderful Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy merchandise in this box." SpongeBob: "Wow, this is the greatest event of my entire life." Scene 4: SpongeBob and Gary's house SpongeBob: "Boy, Patrick, they sure got a lot of good Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stuff in this box, what do you think, Gary?" Gary: "Meow..." Patrick: "That's a lot of stuff in that box, and....hey, do you want some of my maple sausage corn dogs? they're from the funeral and memorial service." SpongeBob takes along a photograph of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and prepares to head outside. SpongeBob: "No thanks, Patrick, I'm gonna take a walk around down town Bikini Bottom." Patrick: "Alright, suit yourself." SpongeBob walks around down town Bikini Bottom and Pearl shows up and sees him. Pearl: "Oh, SpongeBob, I heard your undersea comic book hero friend passed away." SpongeBob: "I know, Pearl, but it's nobody's entire fault." Pearl: "Well don't feel terrible about it, I mean, he was an elderly person, that's what elderly people do sometimes, they pass away, and besides, he probably wasn't that talented of an undersea comic book hero anyhow." SpongeBob: "Thanks for the tip." SpongeBob walks around and goes back inside his house........... Barnacle Boy: (off acreen) "Hey, Sponge Kid, over here." SpongeBob: "Squidward? is that you impersonating Barnacle Boy's voice?" Barnacle Boy: "No, it's really me, Barnacle Boy." SpongeBob: "It is? here, let me get you outta my closet." SpongeBob gets Barnacle Boy outta his closet. SpongeBob: "So, Barnacle Boy, what were you doing here anyway? wasn't everybody looking for you at Shady Shoals Retirement Home?" Barnacle Boy: "Well, everybody thinks I'm deceased, but I'm not really deceased." SpongeBob: "Well, I can make my very own undersea comic book hero movie to prove it." Barnacle Boy: "Hey, that's not a bad idea." Scene 5: Bikini Bottom movie studios SpongeBob: "Did you get everything ready for our movie, Patrick?" Patrick: "I sure did, SpongeBob, I sure did." SpongeBob: "Great, Patrick, now all we need to do is ask the movie studios manager over here." SpongeBob and Patrick walk around over to the movie studios manager fish. Movie Studios Manager Fish: "Hi there, what can I do for you boys?" SpongeBob: "Well, Patrick and I would like to make a new undersea super hero movie called Spongeman and Pat-Boy: the Motion Picture." Movie Studios Manager Fish: "Well, alright, let's get to it then." Movie Studios Manager Fish: "Your movie director, Jeffrey Bluefins and narrator, Samson Smallfins, will be right with you in just 1 minute." SpongeBob and Patrick wait around for Jeffrey Bluefins and Samson Smallfins to arrive. Jeffrey Bluefins: "Hi there, SpongeBob, hi there, Patrick, ready to make your new undersea comic book hero movie now?" SpongeBob: "Of course we're ready to make our new undersea comic book hero movie, Mr. Bluefins." Patrick: "You said it." Jeffrey Bluefins: "Alright, places, everybody, places, silence on the movie set!" Jeffrey Bluefins: "Ready, guys?" SpongeBob: "We're ready for action!" Jeffrey Bluefins: "Spongeman and Pat-Boy: the Motion Picture, take 1, and......action." Samson Smallfins: Narrating It's a lovley peaceful afternoon in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun playing Eels and Escalators, ''when suddenly, there was an emergency alarm." Alarm Ringing SpongeBob: "Holy seahorse raddish, sounds Bikini Bottom's in terrible danger, we better go out there and see who the super villain is this time!" Patrick: "Way ahead of you, SpongeBob, I'm coming with you too!" SpongeBob and Patrick sneak under the teleportation device and transform themselves into Spongeman and Pat-Boy. Samson Smallfins: Narrating And so just as I suspected, they went into the teleportation device and transformed themselves into Spongeman and Pat-Boy." Spongeman: "Come on, Pat-Boy, there's evil afoot!" Pat-Boy: "I'm right with you, Spongeman!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy go right into action. Spongeman: "To the invisible boat jet!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy drive off in the invisible boat jet and they notice that Plankton/Professor Plankton is about to steal all of the golden sparkle gems. Plankton/Professor Plankton: "And now, I, Professor Plankton, will make all of these golden sparkle gems disappear right before their very eyes." Spongeman (off screen): "Not so fast, Professor Plankton!" Plankton/Professor Plankton: "What the clam?" Pat-Boy: "You're not making 'anything' disappear in this city town!" Plankton/Professor Plankton: "Oh yeah? well what are you gonna do about it?" Spongeman: "We're gonna defeat you fair and square." Pat-Boy: "Let's attack him!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy begin fighting against Plankton/Professor Plankton with their super powers, including their laser eyes and shooting water balls at him. Plankton/Professor Plankton: "No! Stop! I surrender! I went to college!" Plankton/Professor Plankton is now banished from the city town. Spongeman: "Alright, we did it!" Pat-Boy: "We got rid of him!" Mayor Johnson: "Congratulations, Spongeman and Pat-Boy, Professor Plankton's been defeated." Spongeman and Pat-Boy: "Spongeman and Pat-Boy, unite!" Jeffrey Bluefins: "And cut, perfect, we got the movie complete, now to send it over to the Bikini Bottom Movie Theater." Spongeman and Pat-Boy transform back into SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob: "Well, Patrick, we sure did good at making this movie, now let's tell everybody in Bikini Bottom that our Spongeman and Pat-Boy movie is officially complete." Patrick: "You said it." SpongeBob and Patrick walk around on their way back to the Krusty Krab to tell them about the movie they just made. Back outside the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: "And so we wrote the script, got our lines memorized, remembered their movements and right now, we have ''Spongeman and Pat-Boy: The Motion Picture waiting for all of you to see." Tom: "Wow, that sounds super exciting." Fred: "We can hardly wait to see your new movie on the big movie screen." Larry: "I bet Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy would be super thrilled about what you guys just did out there." Mr. Krabs: "Alright, everybody, we can't let this movie go to waste, let's get a move on!" Squidward: "Right, let's go, and hurry this up!" Sandy: "You said it." Mrs. Puff: "I bet this movie is gonna be super good." SpongeBob, Patrick and the other Bikini Bottom residents walk around on their way to the Bikini Bottom Movie Theater. Scene 6: The Bikini Bottom Movie Theater Tom: "Hey look, the movie's beginning." SpongeBob: "Let's keep silent, everybody, 'cause we're in a movie theater." Samson Smallfins: Narrating It's a lovley peaceful afternoon in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun playing Eels and Escalators, when suddenly, there was an emergency alarm." Alarm Ringing SpongeBob: "Holy seahorse raddish, sounds Bikini Bottom's in terrible danger, we better go out there and see who the super villain is this time!" Patrick: "Way ahead of you, SpongeBob, I'm coming with you too!" SpongeBob and Patrick sneak under the teleportation device and transform themselves into Spongeman and Pat-Boy. Samson Smallfins: Narrating And so just as I suspected, they went into the teleportation device and transformed themselves into Spongeman and Pat-Boy." Spongeman: "Come on, Pat-Boy, there's evil afoot!" Pat-Boy: "I'm right with you, Spongeman!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy go right into action. Spongeman: "To the invisible boat jet!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy drive off in the invisible boat jet and they notice that Plankton/Professor Plankton is about to steal all of the golden sparkle gems. Plankton/Professor Plankton: "And now, I, Professor Plankton, will make all of these golden sparkle gems disappear right before their very eyes." Spongeman (off screen): "Not so fast, Professor Plankton!" Plankton/Professor Plankton: "What the clam?" Pat-Boy: "You're not making anything disappear in this city town!" Plankton/Professor Plankton: "Oh yeah? well what are you gonna do about it?" Spongeman: "We're gonna defeat you fair and square." Pat-Boy: "Let's attack him!" Spongeman and Pat-Boy begin fighting against Plankton/Professor Plankton with their super powers, including their laser eyes and shooting water balls at him. Plankton/Professor Plankton: "No! Stop! I surrender! I went to college!" Plankton/Professor Plankton is now banished from the city town. Spongeman: "Alright, we did it!" Pat-Boy: "We got rid of him!" Mayor Johnson: "Congratulations, Spongeman and Pat-Boy, Professor Plankton's been defeated." Spongeman and Pat-Boy: "Spongeman and Pat-Boy, unite!" Patrick: "Wow, that was super thrilling." SpongeBob: "You said it, Patrick, we're officially crime fighting undersea comic book heroes." Mr. Krabs: "Now I tell all of you, Plankton did a super good job of playing the part of the super villain there." Plankton: "It's always my job of playing the part of the super villains in every single movie." SpongeBob: "And we're never gonna pass rumors that Barnacle Boy is deceased, but he's still alive and kicking." Fade to another black screen....... Stick Stickly: "Don't go away, 'cause SpongeBob Squarepants will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2